Stationary exercise devices have become an increasingly popular way to exercise. Over time, stationary exercise devices have evolved to include a wide variety of advanced features, including safety features that help make exercise devices safer to use and to be around. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,576 titled “Console Switch” discloses a keyway in an exercise device and a removable key. The exercise device is deactivated when the key is removed from the keyway. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,904,829 and 4,771,148 also disclose safety systems that may be used in exercise devices.
While conventional safety keys provide an important safety feature, they are limited in both function and usefulness. For example, the sole function of most conventional safety keys is to disable an exercise device when the key is not properly connected to the exercise device.